


Slit Throats

by astr0cat



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: Inspired by the fic SalvationAlsoVERY OLD GARBAGEWARNING: CANCER





	Slit Throats

Loki walked quietly along the darkened path, having been outcast from Asgard and stripped of his powers only months ago. That had been his punishment, being an outcast with no power, being the basic form of a pathetic mortal.

He had seethed in anger, furious at his fate. As livid as he was, his appearance denied people the ability to realize this, or at least if people could see him that is. Along with his banishment came individuality, he was alone in the world, a ghost to mortal eyes.

As much as he would love to slaughter someone, kill them mercilessly, he couldn't quite do that anymore. Truth be told, he wasn't as much of a cold, bloodthirsty monster as everyone assumed he was. Of course he would kill without a second thought, but below the cold shell rested his bitter soul, though it could be warmed by the right touch of flame. Loki himself was unknown to the kindness that rested dormant within his beating, frozen heart.

The soles of his shoes tapped quietly against the ground, the sound they emitted bouncing off the walls of the alleyway he was sauntering down. 

He was a monster to most, including himself, for none knew of the sympathy that slept in his core. It had been tucked away by the amount of hurt he had caused himself, that others had caused him. The day he had found out of his unexpected adoption was the day every began to go to hell.

With an angered feeling that rested within his chest, the muscle within thumping furiously within, he raised his head to the sky. Sighing quietly to himself, he darted inside of an open house, the door closing softly behind him. 

Almost as soon as he had entered the shelter, drops of rain began to plummet down from the clouds high above, Thor obviously upset over some insignificant thing.

Upon entering the house, he found a pair of hazel eyes staring at him, a shocked expression flickering through them and into his equally surprised lime orbs. He found himself staring into a mirror, or at least that’s what it seemed like due to the uncanny similarities. “Who are you?” The brunette in front of him asked quietly, fear keeping him rooted to the ground.

Loki finally got a hold of himself and regained his composure, his signature smirk taking over his face. Stretching his arms out to either side of him in an over exaggerated pose, he opened his mouth and spoke “I am Loki…” his smirk grew wider as the man below him craned his neck further upwards as to see the said man due to his great height. “Of Asgard.”

The curls upon the man’s head bounced slightly as he shuffled backwards and away from Loki, the god dropping his arms to his sides once more. “And you, dull creature, who are you?” He took a step forward as he stared into the shining orbs of the man’s eyes, his chin tipped upwards so he looked down upon the human in a superior fashion. “Tom, my name is Tom Hiddleston.” If the said man hadn’t been rooted to his spot out of fear, he would’ve been a cheeky shit and said “I am Tom Hiddleston of Earth” but he knew that would have costed his life so he decided that keeping his mouth free of smugness was the best option.

“Thomas…” the ravenette said softly, rolling the name off of his tongue as he said it, not bothering with the surname, “a dull name for an even duller mortal.” The trickster paused for a moment, thinking it over for a minute. The name did suit this man, it was elegant and simple, and this male looked...elegant enough, for a Midgardian anyway.

The anger churned within his chest again, the anger from being banished, from being ignored, from being shunned, it kept churning and churning until it boiled over, spilled across the point of control. Suddenly the fear within Tom’s eyes became too much and Loki wanted nothing more than to cause it to grow, to build the intense horror for this man. He wanted to release all his lividness upon his body, make him bleed.

Before he could restrain his body, his arm bolted outwards and towards Thomas, gripping onto his neck and pulling him upwards. The human struggled under his grip, thrashing violently as his hands came up to grasp the wrists that held his throat. The god laughed almost jovially as the screams were drowned out in blood, some of the red substance splattering onto his cheek. Tears rushed down Thomas’ face as he glanced down at Loki, his eyes straining to stay open as he greedily attempted to suck in air through the scarlet colored liquid. It was to no avail though because only mere seconds passed by before his eyelids fluttered shut.

It was then that the mischievous god had realized his mistake, he had just taken the life of the one mortal, the one living soul that could actually sense him. Cursing at himself for destroying one of his possible solutions to sanity was all he could do. Before he could get to aggravated though, he noticed his doppleganger take a quick breath in. 

Tossing a glance down at the brunette, the god watched as his eyes slowly flicked open, the breaths he took were ragged and strained. Loki was appalled that this mortal was still alive, still functioning. By now any human should be dead, their heart should have stopped pulsing and the lungs should have stopped rising. The mystery only grew the more the trickster pondered this thought, wracking his mind for any possible answers that could be a solution.

Tom weakly backed away from the god, scarlet oozing out of his neck as he stretched it to look up at the ravenette. Flecks of red trailed down from his chin and landed onto the floor below him as he weakly sat against the wall.

An idea arose within the ebony haired man’s mind as he broke out into a smile at the thought. Taking a dagger out from within his sleeve, he held onto it loosely, preparing to test out his hypothesis.

However, before he could strike, a knock came from the door causing him to twist around to see it. Why he was so jumpy he didn't know, mortal eyes couldn't see him. With another smirk, he slowly twisted back around to face Tom, making sure he was positive to instill fear within the man.

Another knock, followed by a voice,a rough one seemingly male “hey Tom are you alright in there?” The brunette opened his mouth, blood dripping from between his lips as he rasped out “f-fine.” Unsatisfied, the man behind the door spoke up again “you don’t sound fine.” “Just...a sore throat Chris.”

There was a sigh on the other side of the door before the voice spoke up again “alright...just call if you need anything alright?” “Y-yeah..thanks Chris…” Tom’s voice almost sounded like a farewell as he muttered his thanks to the blonde that was retreating from the door. Tears trembled out of his eyes like rain runs down a window as he glanced up at the dagger that rested within Loki’s hand. “Why?” The god simply smirked down at him, amusement lacing the edges of his words “i’d like to ask you the same thing, mortal. Why are you still breathing?” He stooped down to Tom’s eye level so he could peer into those shining, glazed over eyes “why do you fight so hard?”

Thomas didn't know how to answer that, hell he didn't even know why he had told Chris he was alright, he was everything but “fine”. Just as Tom was about to crack his mouth open to respond, the dagger plunged into his gut, stealing away his breath. He couldn't even scream anymore, his voice hoarse and slightly cut off from the previous strangling. Loki softly pushed his fingers into the wound that was resting on the human’s neck, stretching it slightly as he shoved the sharp metal harder into the brunette’s body. With an all to slow movement, the blade was dragged up his abdomen and into his chest, cutting him open.

Once Tom regained the oxygen he had lost, he looked at the man who was causing all of this. “Why are you doing this…? You don't have to-you don't have to do this..” The curls bounced atop his head as he squirmed in pain causing a delighted twinkle to shine in the trickster’s eyes “I’m well aware I don’t have to, but i’m going through the effort to keep you quiet because I want to. Your agony pleases me human,” Loki breathed out as he pulled the dagger out of the body it had been previously buried in.

Flicking the scarlet, coppery liquid off of the metal of the blade was all Loki did before taking the knife up to Tom’s chest, edging the tip into the skin lightly before traveling softly up and to his neck. This would be risking, but Loki needed to know. If the mortal did not die after this, his theory would be proved correct and he could have the ability to carry this human’s life within his hands.

The smirk that the trickster had been showing off throughout this ordeal faltered slightly as he recalled the negative outcomes of this action, but he pushed them down. Before he could think any longer, he brought the blade across the brunette’s throat, slitting it. The body beneath him choked slightly before convulsing, seemingly seizing before it ceased.

Loki eyed the body for a moment, noting how the chest continued to rise softly. That was all the god did for thirty minutes until Tom reopened his eyes only to see Loki’s emerald gaze piercing through him. The smirk was back, wider than ever, so his hypothesis had been correct after all. Thomas could not die, although the ravenette was positive that he could in some way. Perhaps the god had to avoid vital essentials such as the heart and brain, possibly the lungs. Maybe it was because of Loki’s presence that the man did not die.

Feeling content at finally having been able to lash out at someone besides himself or inanimate objects, the God of Lies smiled, a feeling of bliss building up inside of him. A twinge of guilt had also began making itself at home within his gut as he stared down at the bloody human, guilt because he had to experience the same torture that Loki had felt years ago. The guilt balanced out the bliss causing the god to frown softly, setting his lips in a firm line. As of right now, the trickster had no way of healing the man, no way of relieving his pain, and that made Loki hesitate and rethink his thoughts. This mortal was suffering because of his own wants and needs, this wasn’t his error, nor his flaw. The thoughts began to infuriate the god and Tom could sense it for he flinched away from the being that rested just in front of him.

Sobs escaped Tom’s lips, though they were muted due to the throat injury he now beared. The brunette didn’t deserve to suffer, though he was nothing more than Loki’s new pet, he didn’t deserve to bear these wounds for the months they would surely last, as much as the ravenette hated to admit that. The god searched through his pockets for something that could aide the mortal, finding nothing but a small potion. Surprised that Odin hadn’t taken this from him upon his departure, Loki took the bottle and popped the cap off, trickling a few drops that were barely noticeable onto the man’s new wounds. Although he had healed everything, he left the cut open enough to keep the vocal cords sealed into a mute state.

Once he had finished, he looked Thomas directly in the eye “you will not speak of this to your fellow humans. Though they most likely cannot sense me, we don’t need them thinking my pet is crazy now do they?” He smiled as he said the last word, “otherwise they might send you somewhere you won’t want to be.”

After he uttered the last word Tom nodded his head softly, taking care not to move his neck to much, tears still welled in his blue eyes. 

Loki popped the cork back into the bottle to keep the liquid inside before smiling down at the man, resting a hand on the side of his face, almost affectionately, before his brows furrowed and he squeezed down on the face. The expression in front of him contorted into one of pain, a ghosted gasp escaping Tom’s lips for he could not scream. Quicker than Loki could comprehend, the human wrapped his arms around the ravenette’s neck, crying into his shoulder as the pain became too great.

The god’s eyes widened, shock grasping him as he stared down at the human, watching as tears rolled down his cheeks. Quickly he pulled away, attempted it at least. “Dull creature unhand me,” Loki said venomously. Although his tone was bitter, he welcomed the touch, having not had the pleasures to be able to grasp onto a living thing in too many months.

Thomas knew that the ravenette needed to vent, knew he vented in a more hurtful way than most. He knew that Loki needed this though and that was why he had told Chris he was “fine”, that's why he had tried to mute his screams, that's why he didn't run. That's why he was clinging to the god, sobbing into his shoulder. Part of the tears were dedicated to the unbearable pain he was experiencing but the other half was solely for the ravenette's past. The brunette didn't know how long the abuse would last but he would let it happen willingly, for Loki's sake.


End file.
